Currently, once a connector has been released to a production environment, any changes made to the environment require any of a number of additional steps. For example, if a user makes changes to the environment, e.g., by using an updated messaging provider which adds new features such as new headers or fields or different behavior, then the connector would need to be updated to take advantage of the newly added features. Also, a new connector may need to be provided.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a way to address these and other deficiencies associated with the prior art.